I Love You
by ShaKuraChan
Summary: Kurapika minta maaf pada Kuroro?/"Entah kenapa... Aku mencintai orang itu..."/"Maukah... Kau memaafkanku?"/ R&R PLEASE..!


Aah… Minna-san!

Jumpa lagi sama saya…!

Saya buat sekuel dari 'My Nightmare and My Love'. Semuuuuuuuuuuanyaaaa, mengisahkan sebelum mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Pemasaran? Eh, penasaran?

Yaudah saya kali ini gak mood buat banyak bacot.

**HAPPY READING! **^_^

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Kalau begitu, aku akan menanamkan Jugdement Chain ke pemimpinmu" Kurapika bersiap._

_Ia menanamkan Jugdement Chain-nya ke jantung Kuroro dengan emosinya._

**.**

**.**

**& ****Skip Time**** &**

**.**

**.**

"_Gon, Killua. Kalian tidak apa – apa,kan?" tanya Kurapika._

"_Hn! Seperti yang kau lihat!" ujar Gon bersemangat._

"_Lagipula… Kami kan kuat!" kata Killua melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya sambil tersenyum manis._

_Kurapika tersenyum melihat tingkah laku kedua temannya itu. Begitu juga Senritsu dan Leorio._

"_Terima kasih, semuanya. Kalian telah membantuku…." ucap Kurapika._

'_Setelah itu… Aku akan mencari bola mata teman – teman sesukuku', kata Kurapika dalam hati. Kurapika menghadap jendela kapal. Disenderkannya kepalanya sambil memejamkan matanya._

"_Aku… Aku…." ucap Kurapika membuka matanya kembali. 'Masih banyak yang harus kulakukan' lanjutnya dalam hati dan ia pingsan._

_Teman – temannya terbelalak kaget melihat Kurapika yang tiba – tiba pingsan._

"_Kurapika!" seru teman – teman Kurapika._

_Flashback End_

* * *

Kurapika masih terbaring di tempat tidurnya. Sedangkan, teman – temannya memandang cemas Kurapika. Leorio baru saja datang.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Leorio.

"Detak jantungnya tidak normal… sangat lemah…" jawab Senritsu sedih.

Kurapika terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia tersenyum lemah memandang teman – temannya.

"Kalian jangan khawatirkan aku… Aku akan baik – baik saja…." katanya pelan.

"Kurapika…." desis Gon dengan nada sedih.

Datanglah teman Kurapika juga. Dia sudah menganggap Kurapika seperti kakaknya sendiri. Ia menatap sedih Kurapika.

"Kurapika-san…." gadis itu meneteskan air mata.

"A… Aya…." Kurapika terkejut melihat sang Aya (Ulala lebay! T_T). "Jangan menangis… Aku akan baik – baik saja" katanya seraya menyeka air mata Aya.

"I…Iya! Kakak 'kan wanita yang kuat, ya!" ujar Aya.

Kurapika tersenyum mendengar kata – kata Aya dan kembali tidur. Leorio mengganti kain yang agak kering di dahi Kurapika dengan kain yang basah dan hangat.

"Untuk sementara, dia harus beristirahat yang panjang" ujar Leorio.

"Hn, kau benar" kata Gon tersenyum.

Masing – masing dari mereka memandang Kurapika dengan wajah kecemasan kecuali Killua tentu saja. Tapi, ia sama dengan teman – temannya. Cemas, dan tetap memasang wajah tenang.

Malam harinya, semuanya ke kamar masing – masing, kecuali Senritsu. Ia tetap menjaga Kurapika. Lama kemudian, ia tertidur di samping Kurapika. Sekitar dua enit kemudian, datanglah pria berambut hitam berkilau dari jendela. Senritsu terbangun karena mendengar orang yang dating. Mata membelalak kaget melihat sang Kuroro di hadapannya.

"Sssshhh…" desis Kuroro.

Senritsu menurut. Kuroro turun dari jendela.

"Ng…." Kurapika mengigau.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?!" bisik Senritsu.

"Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu kepadanya" jawab Kuroro pelan.

Senritsu mengerutkan dahinya. Kuroro mendekatkan wajahnya ke pipi Kurapika dan menciumnya. Lantas, Senritsu kaget melihatnya. Untung Kurapika tidak terbangun dari tidurnya yang damai (saya bilang begitu, karena dia memang tidur dengan wajah damai). Kuroro tersenyum dan melompat ke jendela.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Senritsu.

Kuroro mengangguk dan pergi. Senritsu menutup kembali jendela itu. Ia senyam senyum sendiri.

.

.

& Skip Time &

.

.

Senritsu baru saja bangun. Ia kaget melihat Kurapika yang sedang menghadap ke jendela dan sudah berpakaian rapi tentu saja. Kurapika menoleh. Wajahnya masih terlihat pucat. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat temannya itu.

"Ohayou gozaimasu" sapanya.

"Ohayou, Kurapika. Kau sudah…" Senritsu tidak bias meneruskan kata – katanya karena tak percaya akan hal ini. Tak mungkin karena dicium Kuroro kemarin, kan?

"Iya, benar" kata Kurapika. "Aku mau jalan – jalan".

Kurapika keluar kamar. Teman – temannya yang tak lain Gon, Killua, dan Leorio tercengang melihat Kurapika yang sedang keluar.

"Kurapika…." Leorio pasang muka kaget sedang Gon, mulutnya nganga 5 meter (?).

"Ada apa kalian? Seperti melihta hantu saja" ujar Kurapika cemberut.

"Kau harus istirahat lebih panjang" ujar Gon.

"Aku tidak mau. Dan itu tidak bisa!" Kurapika berlalu pergi.

"Aah…." Leorio dan Gon pasang muka kecewa. Sedangkan Killua? Oh, dia biasa – biasa aja tuh.

"Memang begitulah Kurapika. Keras kepala! Benar – benar tipe Gugenka, yah…" ujar Killua.

* * *

Kurapika berjalan ke sebuah taman (kayaknya taman terus, yah…). Di sana kelopak bunga berterbangan. Kurapika duduk di sebuah kursi panjang.

"Hhhh… Mereka seenaknya saja!" desah Kurapika.

Tiba – tiba muncullah Shizuku dan Shalnark.

"Oi, pengguna rantaai!" panggil Shalnark.

Kurapika menelan ludah dan pura – pura tak mendengarnya. Shalnark dan Shizuku malah menghampirinya.

'_Apa yang mereka lakukan di sini, sih?!_' gerutunya dalam hati.

"Hey, kata danchou, dia minta damai" kata Shalnark.

"EEEEEEEEEEEHHH!?" teriak Kurapika kaget sekaget – kagetnya (ok, itu terlalu lebay). "Maksudmu?!"

"Yaa… Maksud kami begitu" kata Shizuku.

Kurapika malah ngeloyor pergi. Dia kembali ke apartemennya.

"Tu orang apaan, sih?! Bikin sebel aja!" gerutunya saat berjalan naik tangga.

Sesampai di kamarnya, dia celingukan lalu masuk.

KREKK..

"Kurapika!" sapa teman – temannya.

"Aaah…. Kalian… H… Hey! Sedang apa kalian di kamarku?!" Kurapika baru sadar.

"Kami menunggumu" ujar Gon polos. Diikuti anggukan oleh kedua temannya.

Kurapika tercengang melihat ketiga temannya itu. Tak lama kemudian, ponselnya berbunyi.

"Ada pesan" gumamnya.

Ia melihat sebuah nomor tak dikenal mengiriminya sms.

'_Besok temui kami (Shalnark dan Shizuku) di tempat tadi' _itulah isi sms tersebut.

"Hah? Buat apa, sih?!" gumam Kurapika yang masih terdengar oleh teman – temannya.

"Memangnya dari siapa, Kurapika" tanya Gon pasang muka polos.

"Ng… Bukan siapa – siapa… Oh, iya lebih baik kalian pulang sana!" Kurapika mendorong teman – temannya keluar dan menutup pintu rumahnya (tentu saja).

"Ada apa ya, sama Kurapika?" tanya Gon. Kedua temannya hanya menggeleng.

"Daripada memikirkan Kurapika, Gon ayo kita main game" kata Killua.

"Iya, ayo!" kata Gon seolah melupakan segalanya. Sedangkan Leorio? Ya, dia ditinggal oleh kedua temannya itu.

"Yah, wajar… Mereka masih kecil – kecil…." gumam Leorio.

* * *

Kurapika baru selesai mandi (udah malam gak dingin apa?). Dia masih memikirkan soal tadi duduk di balkon. Tiba – tiba datanglah Senritsu.

"Eh? Kurapika" panggil Senritsu.

Kurapika menoleh lalu mengalihkan kembali pandangannya.

"Ada apa, Kurapika? Detak jantungmu sangat bimbang. Kau bisa cerita padaku" Senritsu menghampiri Kurapika.

Kurapika memejamkan mata. Lalu bercerita kepada Senritsu.

"Ng… Senritsu… Aku… Aku…" tapi tampaknya ia ragu. "Aku… lelah dengan dendam ini… Entah kenapa… Aku mencintai orang itu… Senritsu… Aku… Harus bagaimana?" air mata mulai mengalir di pipi Kurapika.

"Kurapika, kau boleh mencintai siapa saja. Termasuk dia" kata Senritsu.

"B… Benarkah?" tanya Kurapika. Senritsu mengangguk. "Arigatou, Senritsu… Kau temanku yang terbaik" Kurapika memeluk Senritsu.

"Oh iya. Aku pergi dulu, yah…" Senritsu pamit pulang (wah cepet amat berkunjungnya!)

Kurapika membanting tubuhnya di kasur.

"Senritsu itu baik, yah…." gumamnya.

Tak lama ia terlelap. Ia bermimpi….

"_Kurapika!" panggil seseorang berwajah keibuan._

"_I…Ibu…." Kurapika bergumam dengan lirih._

"_Kurapika, ibu sangat rindu denganmu…." Ibu Kurapika memeluk Kurapika dan mengelus – ngelus rambut anaknya._

"_Aku… Ingin bertanya, bu…." kata Kurapika._

"_Kau ingin Tanya apa, sayang?" Tanya sang Ibu menyentuh kedua pipi Kurapika dengan lembut._

"_Apa… Aku salah jika mencintai orang yang membunuh suku kita…? Aku bersalah jika memaafkannya? Apa itu tidak boleh?" tanya Kurapika dengan lirih. Air matanya mulai mengalir._

"_Boleh" ucap Ibunya singkat. _

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Kurapika menuruti permintaan Shalnark. Shalnark telah menunggu di sana. Kurapika memasang tampang datar nan dingin sehingga… Shalnark memasang tampang NGERI, SODARA – SODARA! (Hualaah, lebay amat!).

"Oh, iya aku mau bilang. Katakan kepada danchou mu itu, temui aku di temat di mana aku bertarung dengan Ubogin nanti malam" kata Kurapika.

"Tapi… Bagaimana kami berkata dengannya? Dia kan-" ucap Shalnark terpotong.

"Bagaimanapun caranya aku tidak peduli!" kata Kurapika berlalu pergi.

* * *

"Lho? Kurapika mana, Senritsu?" tanya Leorio.

"Dia baru saja pergi. Dia merahasiakannya. Tadi aku berkeras ingin minta diberi tahu, tapi dia sangat cepat" kata Senritsu.

Ketiganya hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kami akan menemuinya besok saja" kata Killua.

Ketiganya pergi meninggalkan Senritsu.

* * *

'_Aku sangat gugup memikirkannya… Apalagi bertemu dengannya. Tapi… Aku tidak ingin dendam lagi dengannya' _pikir Kurapika dalam hati.

Sekarang Kurapika sedang berdiri di atas berhembus pelan. Ia menunggu di sana. Dipandangnya sebuah kuburan, yang tak lain kuburan Ubogin. Tak lama kemudian….

"Aku datang" ucap seseorang.

Kurapika tak menoleh. Ia kenal suara itu.

"Aku sudah tidak dendam lagi denganmu…." Kurapika mulai bicara. "Maukah… Kau memaafkanku?" Kurapika menoleh sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Kuroro menarik tangan Kurapika dan memeluknya. Ia berkata, "Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Aku telah menghancurkan keluargamu".

Kurapika membalas pelukan Kuroro. Ia mencium bibir Kuroro. Kuroro mengabsen gigi Kurapika satu satu, melakukan tarian lidah (semacam itulah) selama lima menit (emang senam apa?!).

"Kau mau melakukannya?" tanya Kuroro dengan nada menggoda.

Wajah Kurapika merah semerah saus tomat sekarang.

"Ehm…." Kurapika… Gimana, ya bilangnya? Aah sudahlah! "Maksudmu?" tanyanya pura – pura tak mengerti.

"Seperti ini…." Kuroro mendorong pelan Kurapika ke tanah.

Kuroro menyentuh bibir Kurapika mengabsen giginya satu – satu (lagi), bertukar cairan saliva dengan Kurapika dan lidahnya menari – nari di dalam mulut Kurapika.

Audience : Hey, Author! Ini masih rate T!

Author : Udah ga papa!

Kurapika mulai kehabisan nafas. Kuroro langsung melepas ciumannya. Kurapika menatap Kuroro. Ia menelan ludah. Wajahnya memerah seperti saus cabe (Audience : tadi saus tomat, sekarang saus cabe!). Kuroro menjilati telinga Kurapika. Kurapika hanya tertawa kecil menahan gelinya yang amat sangat.

"I love you…." bisik Kuroro dengan nada menggoda.

"Hihi… Me too…." balas Kurapika.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Yakh minna-san! Berakhir sudah ni cerita yg super ngarang!

Minna-san suka nggak?

Silahkan review, yah kalo ada ketidaksukaan ata semacan eh… semacamnya!

Oh iya, saya mau promosi!

Saya akan buat fic baru yang berjudul Hiiro no Genei. Ni cerita dari trailer HXH The Movie. Mungkin saya bakal kebanyakan ngarang di cerita ini.

Akhir kata saya,

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
